The Creation
by Cassie24
Summary: Kade Foster is The Creation...


The Creation

Here it is. If you see a mistake (spelling, messed up words etc.) send me a [letter][1]. Now I just want to say two things before we begin. #1 This plot is pretty old but hey, it's my first Fan-Fiction! #2 Have fun! 

The New Missions  
An Animorph Mini Series by Beth Marks  
#1 The Creation

Chapter 1  
My name is Rachel. Just Rachel. That's all you need to know. You can't have  
my street address, my state or my last name Because you see, I can't trust  
anyone. Wanna know why? The Yeerks are here. They might find me, and my  
friends. The Yeerks are slugs. Parasitic slugs that enter through your ear canal and take over  
your brain. They flatten themselves against your brain and slowly they take  
over everything. You can't move, talk or even breath without the slug doing  
it for you. Anyway, We are earth's last hope. We are the Animorphs. We will  
kill out every last one of those Yeerks...Or die trying.

[Rachel?] I looked up and saw Tobias over my head on one of beams in Cassie's  
barn. Her mom and dad run a rehabilitation clinic for sick or injured wild  
animals and I was helping her with the animal food. I could tell he was talking to me  
in private because Cassie wasn't looking up at Tobias. "Yeah, Tobias?"  
I answered as I scooped another cup full of Lama  
food from the sack and walked over to the three Lamas in one of the stalls  
beside me. Tobias used to be a human, but once he went over the time limit  
of two hours and...Well he was stuck that way until a Elimist gave him the  
power to morph again, but he still has to go back to hawk before the two  
hour time limit. I have tried before to get him trapped as a human again,  
maybe then we would have a mormal life together. [We um, need  
your help down in the woods...Jake, um, kinda was, um seen in mid morph...]  
"What!" I cut him short. "He was seen! Oh no! We have to catch the person  
who saw him and..." Cassie turned around and stared at me like I was crazy. "Huh? What is all the..."  
[Rachel!] Tobias interrupted Cassie. [Rachel, calm down! We think he was seen.  
Though we don't know by whom.] This time he included Cassie [We saw someone run from the woods and across  
the road but I couldn't catch him. He was...watching us.] "Do you think he was a...controller?"   
Cassie asked hesitantly. [It is highly possible.] "Call a meeting Tobias." I said, "We have some serious thinking to do!"

Chapter 2  
Later on that day, Jake, Marco, Ax and Tobias were in their human forms (in case  
Cassie's mom came in) and Cassie were in the barn and we were discussing what to do  
about the guy who saw Jake morph. Jake was sitting on a barrel with his head  
in his hands and he kept repeating 'stupid'. "Jake, tell me again," I asked  
him, "Why were you morphing?" He looked up at me and smiled a bit and said  
"I was...going for a joy ride?"   
"Jake! Isn't it YOU who always tell US not  
to morph for fun? Even if it was a human and not a controller you probably  
scared the pore guy to death! Peregrine Falcon...." I muttered as I walked  
over to a barrel beside Jake and sat down. "Cassie?" I asked. "How many times has this happend?  
Cassie counted silently on her fingers. "None." She answered and also sat down.  
[Want me to keep and eye out?]  
"Sure Tobias, just keep out of sight just incase he is a controller." I heard a flap of wings and then Tobias was gone.  
Then, I spotted something, or someone in the trees behind the horse fences. "Hey guys? You see that?" I whispered to the others and as  
quiet as I could I ran toward the person, now visible through the trees.  
Good, He didn't see me. The others had stayed behind a bit to prevent him from getting away. I morphed as I ran, pink  
flesh turned to feathers as I raced toward the guy. The kid was about Marco's age, from what I saw and he had brown hair  
that hung in his eyes as he ran. He fit Ax's description of the guy that was here yesterday.  
I had wings now, beautiful wings that shimmered in the sunlight as it filtered through the trees. The other always said I had a knack  
for morphing, they said it was like I could control how I morphed. In a way I could,  
I just thought about what I wanted to happen, and it happened. I was now fully eagle  
and I sped up to catch the intruder. [That's it,  
run little guy...] I said to my self, [Cassie's coming!]

Chapter 3  
I stretched out my talons and caught the edge of the guy's jacket. "Ah! Help!" He yelled so I pecked him on the head to keep him quiet.  
He went limp and fell to the ground, me along with him. Tobias got there just as I regained my   
balance and composer. [Rachel? Is that you?] I looked up and saw Tobias in the tree over my head.   
[No, it's jsut some bald eagle who likes to go around talking to hawks. Bet you didn't know I had an eagle morph did you?] I said with sarcasm.  
Tobias shook his head in laughter and landed beside me. [Anyway, I caught this kid in the woods again. Is he the one?]  
[Yes. And he looks unconscience. What happened?]  
[I knocked him out so he wouldn't scream anymore.]  
[Yeah. I heard him screaming all the way across the field.]  
[Tobias, watch him while I demorph.] He nodded and as fast as I could I demorphed... But not fast enough.  
When Cassie and The Others got there I was bird girl with eagle wings.   
"Rachel, cool disguse. You can come out now..." Marco grinned at me.  
"Buzz off, I just saved our necks. This is the guy that has been snooping around the woods."   
"Are you sure you want me to buzz off because I will have to catch a bee..." I grabbed Marco's arm  
and gave him a look that would have scared birds out of there feathers, or so Jake said later.  
"Ok, I'll shut up..."  
It only took the kid a few minutes to recover from the blow. The kid sat up rubbing his head. "What happened...?" He   
looked up and saw us and he quickly back up. "Who are you?" He said, well he rather demanded it.   
Marco jumped up from his crouch and in a rough Jamaican accent said, "The question is, Who-Are-You?"  
I smiled at Marco's imitation of Rafiki from The Lion King. He was never any  
good at imitations. The kid hesitated a moment, then he started to tell us what happened.

Chapter 4  
"I was, uh, chasing after my hat. Yeah that's it, my hat because some..dog, yeah, some dog came and tried to eat it.   
The wind caught it and it blew in the woods!" He nodded his head vigorously. "And then see, I was on my way   
home when this, um, this...aw, you wouldn't believe me..." He looked at his hat laying beside him and started to   
fidget with it. "We wouldn't would we?" Marco knocked the guys shoe with his own. "Try us."   
"I was uh running home and this, this big, big thing pecked me on the head and I was, uh, lifted up off the ground by a,   
a....eagle." Marco busted out laughing. "Marco! Shut up!" I hissed. "What's your name?" I said as the guy stood up.   
"My name is Foster. Kade Foster."  
"O puleez!" Marco turned around and he head dropped back against his shoulders.  
"Well then Kade, I'm afraid we are, uh, gonna have to ask you something..."  
Kade turned to me. "You mean like, Did I see you," he turned to Jake "turn into a falcon and fly away?" He smiled a  
I-know-who-you-are smile at Jake. I wanted to punch him. You see, I have this responsibility over Jake. He's my   
cousin and when someone does something like that I have to stand up to him. "I have a question for you...How   
can he turn into a falcon...unless he is an Andalite?" I lost it. I jumped on him and pulled him down. Oh, how I   
wanted to morph! A wolf or a Grizzly...Yeah, that would show him. A Grizzly with big sharp teeth "Rachel! Rachel  
get off!" Jake yelled. [Rachel! It's me Tobias! Stop! Your gonna kill him! It's not him your hurting! It's the  
Yeerk who's doing it!] I realized I had grow fangs and I was about to rip open his neck. I backed up and jumped   
off him. I quickly replaced my fangs with my normal teeth so he wouldn't see them any more. "Rachel? Are you   
ok?" Cassie put her arm around me. I nodded my head and Kade jumped up off the ground. "Andalites! Your all  
Andalites!" He tried to run but Tobias stopped him by swooping down and grabbing a rock and soaring high and   
dropping it on Kade's head. I looked at Jake. "Sorry....."

Chapter 5  
We tied Kade to a tree and sat back until he woke up. "You let me go!!! You can't do this!!" He kicked and screamed.   
"Technically we can..." Marco smiled. "Out, out you slimy worm! Get out of my head!" The Yeerk started slowly out   
of Kade's ear, "We did it!" Cassie yelled "This is the second time we did it! We saved a..." Cassie was jumping up  
and down grabbing Jake's shoulder, Jake was trying to stand up right and I was staring with my mouth open at Kade's ear. Marco was the only one who was aware of anything. So he took the opportunity to nab the Yeerk before it   
got away. He took off his shirt and wrapped his hand in it. Thankfully he still had on his white T-shirt under his   
flannel shirt. Then he went to grab the Yeerk as he muttered something about not touching the slimy thing without   
protection. Marco grabbed the Yeerk and it squirmed in his hand trying to get loose.   
Then with his free hand he reached into his pocket and tried to find something to put it in. Ax galloped up in his   
Andalite body and glared in hatred at the Yeerk in Marco's hand. [Give it to me, Marco.] He looked at Jake with his   
stalk eyes. [Prince Jake, Please!] He looked at me too, pleadingly. Jake nodded his head at Marco. "Aw man! I was   
so looking forward to killing this little slug!" Marco handed over his shirt with the Yeerk in it to Ax. Ax laid it down   
on the ground and took aim with his tail blade. "Wait that's my sh..." Marco was too late. Ax whipped his tail blade   
and brought it down on the Yeerk. It was chopped in half. Ax dug a hole with his hooves and tossed the Yeerk and   
the shirt in the hole. Marco threw his head in his hands and moaned. "My Dad is gonna kill me!!!!" He looked at   
Ax, "My dad just bought that shirt for my birthday. And what am I supposed to say when he asks where it is, huh?   
Well dad, some alien chopped it in half!!!!" Kade was awake and he was looked at his hands and flexing his   
fingers. "I, I can...move again! The Yeerk...it's, gone!" He looked up at us and stared, disbelief written all over his   
face. "You....Are....Andalites?" Jake shook his head, "We aren't Andalites we are Animorphs."  
"Animorphs? Um excuse me but I don't quite follow." Kade said. "Oh great, he has attitude..." MArco whispered.  
I smiled at him and said, "Could you excuse us one moment....?" I yanked on Jake's arm and pulled him behind a tree.  
"Jake! It's our big brake! Lets make him one of us! He would be a powerful ally.."  
"Um, we need to have a meeting first. Tell the others and get Kade untied, we're going to your barn!"

Chapter 6  
Once at the barn, Kade wandered over to a cage with a baby wolf in it. Cassie wnet with him. "The wolf had lost its mother to a poacher." She said sollomly.   
Any way, the wolf kept poking his nose through the bars and when I turned my  
head to look at him I giggled as the wolf licked Kade's own nose. Kade was kinda cute when you look at him. I mean   
not as cute as Tobias used to be but... I turned back to our discussion.[....vital information about the Yeerks, don't you think so Prince Jake?]  
"Ax, don't call me prince please! And yes I do think so and I bet the others agree with me right?" Everyone nodded their head except me. "Rachel, don't you think so. Rachel?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Whatever." I mumbled trying to watch Kade and listen to the conversation. "Rachel pay attention please!" I turned around.  
"Sorry Jake..."  
"You know, maybe he has this plan for a Yeerk splatter-beamer-slicer thing. It slices! It dices it....."  
I rolled my eyes at Marco. "Don't be a brat Marco." Marco batted his eyelashes at her. "Yes your highness!"  
He said in his I-Wanna-Annoy-You voice. I glared at him, "Don't be such a dweeb Marco..."

Chapter 7  
[Prince Jake, if I may, I will go and get the blue cube now.]  
"Sure Ax, but Please, please don't call me prince!"  
[Yes, Prince Jake.]Ax replied. Ever since we found Ax, he has thought of Jake as his new prince because his former   
prince (Elfangor) died and because he is not with his own people, he believes that Jake is his prince. Jake rolled   
his eyes and sighed. "Well, I see no point in trying to get you to drop the Prince bit, so lets get this over with." He   
said to Ax and Ax slowly turned into his human morph because he couldn't go get the cube without someone seeing him.

When Ax returned, we called Kade over to us. "What do I do?" he asked, looking at each of us. I decided to tell him.   
You see, Jake and the others don't really like explaining things, so I have to do it. "Well, you have to touch the   
cube, ok? Then you will be able to morph." Kade extended his hand and rather reluctantly it seemed to me,   
touched the blue cube. The same blue cube that had given five teenagers the power to morph, the same cube that   
gave an alien Andalite the power to morph. The blue cube; the power. "Now Kade, go over and lay your hand on   
the wolf cub. Then concentrate on making the wolf's DNA part of you. Think about the DNA flowing through you."   
Kade nodded his head and went over to the wolf cub. He laid his hand on the soft grey fur and closed his eyes.   
{That's it Kade...} I thought to myself {Make the DNA part of you.}   
Kade withdrew his hand from the cage and turned to face us. "Now what? Can I morph now? How do I do it? Do I..."   
"Hold on a minute!" Jake interrupted, "One question at a time. Ok, now close your eyes and think about becoming the   
wolf. Think about your hand becoming a wolf paw. Go on, do it." Kade got a worried look on his face and he closed his   
eyes. Kade hands and arms, legs and feet had fur patterns all over them. Then the fur became 3D and he had claws on   
his "hands". "Your doing good," Marco said, "for an beginner..." Rachel nudged Marco's arm. Marco looked up at her and smiled.

Chapter 8  
[I feel weird. Like I...Oh the smells! Man I can hear every....The pack. I have to find the pack. Find my mother, my bed,   
oh no where am I!] Kade yelled in thought speak. [Kade, it's me Tobias! You have to take control of the brain! Don't let   
it control you!] Tobias tried to get Kade to take back over. [I, sorry. I never thought that would happen. But man does   
this pup have good hearing. And his nose is awesome! I can smell everything!] "Kade, morph back. My mom  
and dad will be home any minute now!" Cassie urged. Her mom and dad had gone to a meeting to try and get another   
sponsor for thier clinic. This time, Cassie said it was with a dog food commercial. [How?] He asked us. "Just um, think   
about yourself when you were a human. That should do it." Kade's ears shortened and the hair disappeared. Where   
the point used to be, it was now round. Then he had no tail, and the the fur disappeared all together, then suddenly, he   
was himself again. But we had forgotten one little thing, you can only morph skin tight clothing, And Kade had not been   
wearing tight clothes. Kade stood there, his cheeks grew red and he grabbed for his clothes. "Uh sorry about that...I   
guess we forgot to tell you....." Jake mumbled as we all turned around. Once he was dressed, we took him outside into   
the sunshine. "Next time, tell me the little details please." Kade said as we walked toward the field where The sun was   
brightest. I nodded and so did Jake as I plopped down in the grass. "You know," I said "Life as an Animorph isn't that   
bad." Kade nodded his head, "I can't wait!"

THE END  


   [1]: mailto:cassie24@iname.com



End file.
